beginning
by Shuurei
Summary: Graduation at Seigaku. Ryoma says goodbye to his seniors especially Tezuka or maybe not... Shounenai. Tezuryo. Please read


**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I just borrowed them without permission. 

**Author's Notes:** Okay this was pretty late since Graduation rites for Junior High and Elementary students in Japan was on March 20 or something. 

**Warning:** Read my lips… Shounen-ai. Yeah just boyxboy relationship. And OOCness. And poor quality. 

**The beginning**

There was such a feeling of success and happiness hanging on the atmosphere of Seigaku which Echizen Ryoma didn't share but he did share the feeling of sadness which was always evoked by Graduation day. 

Graduation meant being awarded by one's efforts and saying goodbye to friends. 

Graduation meant saying goodbye to his seniors especially to Tezuka Kunimitsu. 

He approached Oishi who was chatting with the forever cheerful Eiji. 

"Have you seen buchou?" he asked. 

The two looked at him in amusement for they still can't comprehend why the freshman still call Tezuka 'buchou' when he's no longer the Tennis Club's team captain. 

"He's still not yet here" Oishi said. 

With a nod, the freshmen left without even congratulating his seniors. 

When Tezuka arrived with his grandparents, it was few seconds before the ceremony started. The former captain didn't even glance at the direction where Ryoma waited for him. 

Ryoma's cat-like eyes followed the former captain. It was useless to approach him and probably Tezuka won't have time to talk to him after the ceremony. With a defeated sigh he left for his house. 

"Ryoma" a feminine voice fleeted on his ears as he almost drifted to sleep. The boy mumbled something incoherent against his pillow. He opened one of his eyes as his door was opened. 

"Someone is looking for you outside" his mother informed him. 

In reply, he just nodded his head, intending to fall asleep. 

As if reading his son's mind, his mother said, "It's impolite to make your visitor wait especially when he's a gentleman". 

Ryoma grumbled but went downstairs. He was surprised when he found Tezuka. But before he could say anything, Tezuka turned and walked away, silently telling the freshman to follow him and Ryoma did. 

They reached the small playground and Tezuka chose to sit on a bench that was under a Fire Tree. Ryoma sat on the other side of the bench with silence ruling over them. 

They watched as the sky was painted with pastel colors of purple, pink, orange and blue while the sun gave off what was little of its light. 

With a sideway glance, Ryoma looked at Tezuka and his gaze fell on the latter's uniform and noticed that it had lost one button, the button which was close to his heart. Ryoma inwardly winced in pain. He had wanted to ask that particular button from Tezuka few hours earlier. 

The former captain looked at the boy who immediately directed his gaze from his uniform but the boy wasn't quick enough. Tezuka had noticed it. 

"Kikumaru and Oishi told me that you were looking for me" the senior said quietly. 

"Yes I was" Ryoma replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders and then added "to congratulate you for you achievements". 

Tezuka nodded letting silence rule them again. 

"I'm leaving now" Ryoma informed and when no answer came from his companion, he stood up and was about to start walking when Tezuka stood up and reached for his hand. The older boy placed something on his hand and Ryoma looked at it in surprise. It was the button that he wanted. 

"Keep it" a slightly nervous Tezuka muttered, "I took it from my uniform few second before the ceremony ended" 

"Didn't the girls ask for this?" Ryoma said and mentally kick himself for asking the obvious. "I'm sure they were lots of them" he mumbled. 

"I don't find anyone who's worthy of it except you" Tezuka said, "I had decided a long time ago that I'm going to give it to you" 

_'Except me?'_ Ryoma repeated silently, _'Wait! Is it okay to read deeper into those words? Does he…'_

"But really Echizen" Tezuka's voice broke his thoughts, "Why do you want something that is near my heart, when you can have my heart in the first place?" 

The boy was dumbfounded. "Buchou" he breathed, not knowing what to say. 

A ghostly smile appeared on Tezuka's calm face as he heard Echizen saying the title which had now become his pet name. 

"You- I, you… I mean" the boy stammered then stopped. He just walked closer to Tezuka and leaned his head against his former captain's chest and Tezuka held him close. 

"I love you" Tezuka breathed so softly that the other boy felt like he felt it rather than heard it. 

Ryoma smiled against Tezuka's uniform and then looked up. Their gazes met. 

"I love you" Ryoma replied softly. 

Tezuka's eyes smiled back and leaned down, kissing the boy tentatively at first then passionately when the boy looped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

Somewhere in the sky, a crow made a sound but it was drowned out in their ears by the sensations evoked by the kiss. 

Graduation doesn't always meant goodbye after all. 

:: end :: 

It has become like a tradition that at Graduation, girls usually asked the 2nd button of the boy's uniform because it is nearest to the heart. 

Review please and yeah please don't make it harsh. 


End file.
